hongkongbusesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tsuen Wan Line
|y=chyun4 waan1 sin3}} in Central Station on the Tsuen Wan Line]] The Tsuen Wan Line is one of the ten lines of the metro network in Hong Kong's MTR. It is indicated in red on the MTR map. The Tsuen Wan Line starts at Central station on Hong Kong Island and runs through western Kowloon to the southwestern New Territories, where it ends at Tsuen Wan station. It currently travels through 16 stations in 30 minutes along its route. Because it travels under Victoria Harbour from Central and into the busy areas on Nathan Road (Tsim Sha Tsui, Yau Ma Tei, and Mong Kok) continuing into densely populated Sham Shui Po, it is a very heavily travelled line. History Early construction The Tsuen Wan Line was one of the original lines of the MTR network. The initial plan for this line is somewhat different from what currently exists; especially in the names and the construction characteristics of the New Territories section. Original plans envisioned a terminus station in a valley further west of the present Tsuen Wan station terminus, named Tsuen Wan West. The station is different from the current West Rail Line Tsuen Wan West station located under reclaimed land. Furthermore, the line was supposed to run underground in Tsuen Wan, rather than the present line which was built on ground level. The final route design allowed for a truncated line and construction to Tsuen Wan was approved in 1975 and commenced soon afterwards. While the main section of the line under Nathan Road in Kowloon started service in 1979, trains did not reach Tsuen Wan until 10 May 1982. All stations in the Sham Shui Po District (Sham Shui Po, Cheung Sha Wan, Lai Chi Kok and Mei Foo) opened a week later than the rest of the line. This was the only express service in the MTR, the journey time between Prince Edward and Lai King was shorter than a local service by two to three minutes. Eight stations differ in names or location from the initial plan. Central, Yau Ma Tei and Mong Kok stations were originally named after the streets crossing or above the stations, Chater Road, Waterloo Road, and Argyle Street respectively, but the name of each station was later changed to represent the district of the station. Moreover, Mong Kok station was planned to be built a bit further north of its present location, which would have taken the place of Prince Edward Station; and Sham Shui Po was planned to be built a bit further south of its present location. Mei Foo was originally named Lai Chi Kok, which was originally named Cheung Sha Wan, and Cheung Sha Wan was originally named So Uk , after the Ming dynasty tombs in the area of the station. Kwai Fong was originally named Lap Sap Wan, which means "rubbish bay" since the station is close to a now disused landfill in Gin Drinker's Bay, and was intended to be further south to its present site. Kwai Hing was originally named Kwai Chung. Kwai Fong, Kwai Hing, Lai Chi Kok, and Cheung Sha Wan stations gained their present names before opening, and Mei Foo was also renamed from "Lai Chi Kok" to "Lai Wan" (荔灣). The other stations had their Chinese name changed when they opened, and were renamed in 1985 together with Mei Foo station. Transfer with Tung Chung Line When the Tung Chung Line was constructed, it became necessary to build an interchange so that passengers did not have to go to Hong Kong Island to change lines. The site chosen for an interchange was at Lai King station. The northbound track on the Tsuen Wan Line was moved so that it ran above the southbound tracks at Lai King station. This allowed cross platform interchange with the Tung Chung Line possible at Lai King and the new platforms were opened in 1997, nearly a year before the Tung Chung Line started service. A pair of tracks was also built to the south of Lai King station linking the Tsuen Wan Line and Tung Chung Line, becoming the only point where the Tung Chung Line connects with the other urban lines. Transfer with former KCR systems To cope with extensions and new lines, Mei Foo station and Tsim Sha Tsui stations had new subsurface walkways added to connect to Mei Foo station's West Rail Line platforms and Tsim Sha Tsui East stations. The interchange facilities at Mei Foo opened in 2003, when the West Rail Line Line was opened. The interchange located at Tsim Sha Tsui entered service in 2004, along with the completion of the East Rail Line Line extension. Route description The Tsuen Wan Line runs from the south to the north. It is mostly underground, beginning at Central and crosses Victoria Harbour after Admiralty to Tsim Sha Tsui. Then, the line first runs underneath Nathan Road (Tsim Sha Tsui to Prince Edward), then Cheung Sha Wan Road (Sham Shui Po to Lai Chi Kok), before emerging from the hills at Lai King Station. The line is elevated between Lai King and Kwai Hing stations. Between Kwai Fong and Kwai Hing stations, the tracks are covered up to minimise disturbance to residents nearby. After Kwai Hing station, the line reenters the tunnel to Tai Wo Hau station, before finally reemerging to Tsuen Wan Terminus at ground level. Some of the underground stations on the line are significantly deeper than the others. Tsim Sha Tsui and Admiralty stations are deeper than the others (such as Sham Shui Po) because they precede harbour crossings. Admiralty and Central stations are deeper than others because they provide cross-platform interchange with the deep level Island Line. Stations This is a list of all the stations on the Tsuen Wan Line. The coloured boxes holding the station names represent the unique colour motif for the station. ;Notes * Proposed stations 1 Yau Ma Tei Station is an unannounced interchange station. Changing trains in this station lacks the convenience of cross-platform interchange in Mong Kok station. The platforms for the and in Yau Ma Tei station are on separate levels. 2 Mong Kok Station is not an interchange station to the Mong Kok East Station of the , but the two stations are connected with a footbridge that takes 10–15 minutes. 3 Tsuen Wan Station is not an interchange station to the Tsuen Wan West Station of , Tsuen Wan West Station on foot. * Full list of MTR stations See also * Transportation in Hong Kong * List of buildings, sites and areas in Hong Kong Category:MTR lines Category:Railway lines opened in 1979 ko:췬완 선 he:קו צואן ואן ja:セン湾線 wuu:荃湾线 zh-yue:荃灣綫 zh:荃灣綫